The program is to develop a method for the formation of a thin ceramic coating on implanted electronic devices used in neurostimulation which coating will afford the device with enhanced protection from corrosion by body fluids and tissues. The coating is to be formed in a new laser-based process in which laser-generated gas-phase radicals react with the laser-activated metal surface. The ceramic coating formed in this process will be thin (less than 20 microns), insulating, and flexible; it will be chemically bonded to the metal surface. The use of coated metals prepared using this process will enhance the service life and reduce the extent of medical problems associated with corrosion of implanted devices in the body. Once developed and demonstrated the process will be available either for license or as part of a speciality service business. Under the proposed program, metals identified as useful in implanted devices by commercial producers of such devices will be coated using the new laser-based process, and the resultant coated metal parts will be tested for corrosion resistance in three simulated body fluids, at room and at elevated temperature. Parts prepared by procedures shown to provide enhanced corrosion resistance will be examined by SEM and Auger profile analysis, and will be tested for immuno suppressant or reactive adverse effects.